


Go Get Glittered.

by FlounderTech



Series: Lost Amis [3]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Lost Girl
Genre: Blood Mage, Combiglitter, Courfeyrac is an Incubus, Fluff, Hungry?, M/M, and a bit of feeding, and feelings, and realisations, but mostly a kiss, there may be a kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlounderTech/pseuds/FlounderTech
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Combeferre ends up taking in Courfeyrac in for the night - after all, he didn't trust the man to go back with a human. Not in his state.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Get Glittered.

 Combeferre groaned as the night slowly came to its end, the last of the punters sliding out of the bar, leaving just the group of friends. Grantaire and Enjolras had started packing up, getting ready to slip off home for their last night before Enjolras had to get back to sleeping alone in the Ash’s, well, palace. Feuilly was cleaning off the last of the tables while Éponine was quite deftly preventing a rather drunken Courfeyrac from kissing her... Let alone feeding from the poor girl. After all, he knew what Courf was like on nights like these. The likelihood was that he hadn’t had a good hit in a while, so he was hungrier than usual, and with his job so high along with the Morrigan... Heck. He was probably stressed out. After all – for one to be working so close to Montparnasse in times like these, it wasn’t a wise choice to mess anything up.

He felt sorry for the boy – but what could the blood mage do. He could hardly write in his book – he daren’t. Anything that he wrote with his own blood would change the timeline and the rules of the Fae. Combeferre had much more sense than that. And so he was left to keep an eye on the man while Éponine was keeping him as entertained as a human could without the Incubus nigh on killing her.

And so as the last of the group left, Éponine sighed, lifting her gaze from Courfeyrac who had started to doze off as the woman rose, the man mumbling something about how good she smelled and asking if she had a new perfume on or something. She simply moved over to Combeferre and shook her head.

“You’ll have to deal with him tonight, gramps.” It was a silly nickname that came out after she had discovered that Combeferre was technically twice her age. Admittedly, Courf wasn’t much better, but she had more sense than to mention it too much to the man who had taken her into his protection, considering the dangerous place that the Fae world was in. Hanging onto sanity by a thread. He simply nodded, shuffling to grab her hat for her and placed it haphazardly on her head, giving her a light smile.

“Get yourself back safe. I’ll keep him here tonight, don’t you worry about it.” His gaze flicked over to Courfeyrac with a small, but fond smile. It wasn’t surprising that the girl caught on it. Her hand moved over to the slightly shorter man (who was the tallest in his family, but by far shorter than the rest of the group) and ruffled his hair fondly.

“Go get glittered.” She chuckled softly, shaking her head. “But in all seriousness, take care of yourself. And him. I don’t want to think about what The Morrigan would do to him if it came out he was frequenting his lack of feeding again. ‘Specially after what happened to the Old Morrigan.”

“And you know what it’s like on the streets when you’re a human alone. Especially seeing as you’ve been claimed. Get back home, ‘Ponine. Get safe.” His concern was true. After all, a friend of Courfeyracs was a friend of his, and they acted more like family at times than her actual family had done. The woman simply nodded, fixing her hat and shuffled on to deal with the man slumped in the corner of the bar. There was a murmur of something that Combeferre couldn’t quite hear before Feuilly distracted him briefly to alert him to the fact that he was done and was heading off to settle in for the night, leaving him to wish his unaligned friend farewell.

“All of a sudden you just got hotter.” Courfeyrac mumbled, his eyes opening a little.

“You’re drunk.”

“You were hot anyway.” Combeferre furrowed his brow a little.

“You’re worse off than I thought.” Shaking his head, the man moved to get a glass of water, returning as swiftly as he had departed. “C’mon. Sit up Courf. Get this down you.”

“Ferre?”

“Yes?” The older man tilted his head as the Incubus took a drink of the water, shaking his head a little. It was on being this close that he noticed just how pale a complexion the other man had.

“You smell really good.” Slowly things started ticking off in his mind.

“Courf? When was the last time you fed?” He hated having to do this. Usually he was the last person that anyone would go to for this kind of thing. Ever. But Courfeyrac needed it more than most, and there was no-one he would risk around, and he most certainly wasn’t going to give the man a human. Heck, with the hunger he was registering the younger man would kill any mortal and probably injure most fae.

“Uh...”

“Fuck. Courf. You idiot.” Combeferre shook his head, running a hand through his hair and thought through his options. He didn’t really have any. And so, although everything was screaming at him not to do the thing, Combeferre did the thing.

He lent in and started to kiss the other man.

It took Courfeyrac a good few moments to actually register what was going on, his instincts kicking in rather swiftly, the man starting to feed from the shorter, older fae, a light blue glow moving from one mouth to the other. Combeferre didn’t quite know what he was expecting, but the pleasure was a lot more than anything else. A soft moan was coaxed from his lips and he could feel Courfeyrac perk up a little underneath him, felt his hand move onto his chest and push him back a little, before lifting up and making so that the tables were turned, the Incubus now straddling the other man, taking what he could, only pulling back when he could think a little straighter now.

“Well. If you wanted a kiss, you should have just asked.” Courfeyrac grinned down to his panting companion. “Though that was an awful lot better than I had expected.”

“You needed... To feed...” Combeferre swallowed lightly, looking back up to the man who had remained ontop of him. “And really, you should some more.” Or, well... Maybe he wanted it. No. Combeferre did want it. He knew where the concern had stemmed from – it was more than he held for the others that frequented his bar. He cared more about the man who currently had total control over him then the others. He knew this now. But Courfeyrac didn’t. Not that he knew of. And he highly doubted that the Incubus would want to settle down with an old mage like himself.

“Should I?” A smirk had found itself onto the delicate mans features. God – He was attractive. More attractive then Combeferre remembered. “Or do you want me to.” He ran a hand down the other mans cheek, though the mage couldn’t feel the warmth that spread every time that a succubus or an incubus used when trying to sway someone’s desires. And so the words that were coaxed out from his mouth were true.

“I want you to.”

“Good.” Courfeyrac moved in for another kiss, not one that was filled with the same heat from before. “I don’t know how I would have got you anyway.” And that was it. They’re lips met once more and their fates were sealed for the near future. 


End file.
